The Greatest Treasures in the World
by YinYangofthePeaceCircle
Summary: Tracker and Tailor are in a relationship and want a little Smurfling... But complications arise. Now they have their two daughters, Katie and Serenity, but Katie was born with mutations. As they get older, Katie is bullied severly by other village members. As Tracker and Tailor go through the motions of raising the twins, is it possible someone harbors dark intentions towards them?


_Two precious treasures_

_Two precious gems_

_Two precious flowers_

_With fragile stems_

* * *

_The Greatest Treasures in the World_

* * *

Tailor looked over at where Tracker was scrawling out a simple poem on a scrap of paper. "What are you doing, Ahuvi?" he asked, moving to stand beside him.

"Just writing... And thinking," Tracker replied, turning to look around at his mate.

"About what?"

"Just... I guess I feel a little jealous of Vanity and Farmer," he admitted. "I mean, they're so happy with Daisy...And Aiko and Gutsy are always smiling when they're with their Smurflings... I'm just... Would you like to have a kid, Tai?"

Tailor blinked; he'd honestly never really considered it. Sometimes the thought of a Smurfling had crossed his mind, but it had always been an errant thought. He'd never really tried to imagine what life would be like with a Smurfling.

"W-well..." he swallowed. "I can honestly say I've never really thought about it, Ahuvi..."

"Oh, right," Tracker said quickly. "Forget it, it's just... It's nothing, okay? Forget about it."

"I never said I was against it," Tailor replied quickly. "But you asked me if I'd ever thought about it... And I told you the truth, I haven't really. I didn't really think you'd want a Smurfling... But I wouldn't mind having a Smurfling... I woudn't mind being a father..."

Tracker blinked. "So... would you like to ask Papa about a Smurfling?" he asked, a little hopefully.

"Of course," Tailor grinned, nuzzling him. "But, let's not ask him tonight, okay? It's getting late. Maybe in the morning."

"Well, let's think about it for a few days," Tracker said quickly. "Just to make sure we're both agreed that we really want to do this. I'd hate to bring a Smurfling into the world and find out one of us never really wanted them."

"Agreed," Tailor smiled, kissing his mate's cheek.

* * *

The next morning dawned brightly and Tracker and Tailor looked up to see Aiko and Gutsy with their Smurfling pack racing around them. Akina was chasing Melody and Claymore around the Mess Hall, and Gutsy was carrying Rebecca Kalyn in his arms. And hiding in Aiko's hair was their little Fenris.

Fenris was a mutated Smurfling; while Aiko was pregnant, she had accidentally ingested a potion that had left her bedridden for most of her pregnancy. Both she and Gutsy had been frantic, terrified that the baby would die.

He had survived, fine and healthy, but he had wolf ears, a wolf nose, a wolf tail, claws, and little white milk teeth in his mouth. He had a mane of silver hair and had silver eyes. He was now a subject of teasing in the village, but Aiko and her mate couldn't love him more.

"GUTSY!" called a voice, and the Scotsmurf growled furiously as Becca clutched at his sash fearfully. "Still keeping your half-breed pet?"

"Architect," Gutsy snarled fiercely, "if yeh ever call me son a pet again, Ah swear Ah'll smack yeh across yer arrogant face."

"Fine, then. Why are you still keeping that mutant scum?"

Gutsy moved in a manner that suggested he wanted to strike Architect, but Tracker jumped up in between them. "Gutsy, that bastard just wants a reaction," he hissed. "Just leave it. I know you want to defend Fen; I'd want to defend my son, too. But Architect isn't worth the trouble."

Aiko moved to Gutsy's side and murmured softly in his ear before he growled, "Fine," and sat down at the table near Tailor.

Aiko sat beside him and, as the toddler Rebecca slid out of Gutsy's arms to search for Akina, passed baby Fenris to him.

"'Ey, laddie," Gutsy said softly, cradling his son to his strong chest. "'Ey... Yer gonna be okay, lad. Ah promise, Ah won' let tha' limey bastard of a Smurf 'urt yeh."

"I still think he did it," Tracker hissed in a low voice as he sat back down beside his mate.

It was common knowledge that when Aiko first came to the village, pregnant with Akina, Architect had tried to make advances on her. Panicked, Aiko had clawed him across the face, leaving deep gouge marks that later became scars, forever marring his face.

Architect had been bitter ever since, especially when Aiko had begun her relationship with Gutsy, later marrying him and bearing three of his children.

Not long after they had announced she was pregnant with the fifth child of their family, Aiko became ill. That was when Papa announced she had somehow ingested a potion that was endangering her life, and her unborn child's. While confined to bedrest, Papa had announced that he believed the potion had ended up in her food somehow.

Most Smurfs were convinced Architect had attempted to kill Aiko and her baby, and having him tease the wolfish infant just encouraged that belief.

"Ah do, too," Gutsy snarled quietly. "But as Papa says, Ah don' 'ave any evidence. Ah can' prove 'e did it."

"Well, you know what? He's still a cutie," Tailor said, smiling kindly at Fenris, who whimpered and buried his face in Gutsy's chest.

"It's not you," Aiko told him softly. "He just doesn't like most Smurfs... He was terrified of Gutsy when he was first born."

"I understand," Tailor replied. "He'll come around; he's just shy. Right, little one?"

Fen whimpered, and Tailor nodded as Tracker cleared his throat.

"So, Ai, we, that is to say, Tai and I, were considering a kid... We were just wondering if you'd help us?" Tracker asked, wrapping his arms around Tailor's waist.

"Sure," Aiko smiled. "I think that sounds smurfy, Tracker! I'd love to help you."

* * *

"A Smurfling, hmm?" Papa mused, adding something to a potion in a large, bubbling cauldron. "I don't see why not. I have a few important spells I'll have to make first, seeing as winter is coming and Smurfs are likely to get sick, but after that I don't see why I wouldn't be able to."

"Great!" Tracker beamed, and Tailor grinned.

"Thank you so much, Papa!"

"Now, just one more question," Papa said as Aiko moved to get a spellbook off a shelf, "boy or girl?"

Tailor and Tracker turned to look at eachother and said in unison, "Girl."

"Sounds like it's decided~!" Aiko trilled. "See you later, boys. Papa and I will have your little one ready to take home by sunset if we get these potions finished quickly!"

* * *

A few hours had passed and Papa Smurf was shaking his head. "I don't think this is going to work, Aiko," he said at last. "The clay has been too negatively affected by the exploding spell Gargamel used after the Smurflings created Sassette... This Smurfling probably won't animate at all, and even if she does, she probably won't be healthy."

Papa sighed.

"Does this mean you want me to tell them the chances are slim?" Aiko asked.

"No," Papa decided. "We'll make another doll. At least one of them will have to survive."

Aiko nodded, moving to shape another lump of magical blue clay into the form of an infant Smurfling girl.

* * *

As dinner rolled around, Tracker and Tailor saw Aiko and Papa ome outside. "Is she ready yet?" Tracker asked eagerly.

"Not yet," Aiko said sympathetically. "I'm sorry, boys, but it took longer to brew those potions than expected, and we didn't have enough blue clay so I had to go get more. Sorry. I promise, she's almost ready, just not quite yet.

"It's okay," Tailor replied quickly. "We understand."

"Yeah," Tracker agreed. "It's okay. We're just really excited!"

"You sound like Gutsy whenever the babies kicked," Aiko teased, giving Tracker a playful nudge with her shoulder.

"Well, you have to admit, that was cool," Tracker said. "You were making a child and giving it life even when you were just laying on the couch. And being able to feel that little baby kicking was amazing."

"It was," Aiko agreed.

"What was what?" Gutsy asked from his spot at the table, as Aiko wraped her arms around his neck from behind and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, nothing," Aiko said casually. "We were just discussing my general awesomeness."

"Of which there is much," Gutsy purred, turning his head to kiss her.

* * *

"Alright," Aiko said, standing in front of the cauldron so Tracker and Tailor couldn't see that two dolls were resting at the bottom of the cauldron. "Let's make a miracle happen!"

Aiko began murmuring an incantation as Papa sprinkkled the final ingredients into the cauldron. Suddenly there was a flash of light, and a loud shriek from an infant...

...And then a second shriek from her sister.

Papa was shocked, while Tracker and Tailor looked at eachother in confusion.

Slowly they moved forward to see two infant girls lying in the cauldron. "Aiko...?" asked Tailor. "What's going on...?"

"Papa and found out that something was wrong with the clay because of the spell Gargamel cast after Sassette had been made," Aiko explained quickly. "We didn't think the first little girl we made would make it so we made another; that's the real reason it took so long for us to make girls, not because we didn't have enough clay."

Tracker moved to pick up one of the girls, a little blonde-haired girl. "Hi, sweetie," he said, as Tailor picked up the other girl.

"Her hair..." he said, staring. It was bright, bubble-gum pink with violet streaks. As he spoke, she stoppped wailing and blinked her eyes at him. They were violet as well... And one, her left eye, was cloudy.

"She's... Blind," Tailor said softly.

"What?" Tracker asked worriedly as the blonde Smurfling opened her bright blue eyes and snuggled closer to him before letting out a loud caterwaul.

"See her eye?" Tailor questioned, showing his mate. "It's all clouded over; she can't see out of it!"

"Is that a bad thing?" Aiko asked. "Are you going to leave her in my care and just take her sister?"

"No!" Tailor said quickly. "Of course not! It's just... Shocking," he managed.

"We have to name them," Tracker said, gently rubbing his violet-eyed daughter's cheek tenderly.

"How about... Katie for her?" Tailor suggested, as she yawned and cuddled closer.

"I like that..." Tracker smiled. "And... Serenity for her little sister?"

"It's perfect," Tailor smiled, bending down so he could kiss Serenity's cheek. "Our little girls..."

"Our little treasures," Tracker agreed, kissing his mate's cheek.

* * *

Thoughts? Favorite parts?

R&R

~YinYang


End file.
